darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bonnie Hood
Background Many creatures from Makai have already flowed into the human world. Many of these creatures have high values for humans for items used as decorations, materials that doesn't exist in the human world such as the liquid and blood from the internal organs, and research for bio weapons and such. The demand for these are very high. The job of the Darkhunter was born to meet the demand for these clients. These hunters track down these monsters and get the reward money corresponding to the creature they hunt. The risk level is very high but the reward is just as high. Because they hunt the creatures of the night, failure is not an option. Failing would mean one thing, death. To fight against these Darkstalkers, merely having a fit body, martial arts skills, and fire arms are not enough. It is possible for a Class C creature to kill an entire army of first class elite soldiers. A strong mind and spirit is also needed to keep one self from losing their own sanity. And a dark heart is needed so that they are not poisoned with the aura that the creatures give off. Several hundred Darkhunters are said to exist in the world. Their skills varying greatly. Some of these hunters can barely kill a wild beast from Makai, let alone a Darkstalker. Within these hunters, B. B. Hood is a Special S Class Hunter. Her dark heart was dark enough that Jedah considered her a Darkstalker and pulled her into the Majigen as a worthy soul. Her stare alone can cause the lower ranking Darkstalkers to be filled with fear, and she is able to deflect many kinds of mind attacks. It would be fair to say that she was born to be a hunter. When she was pulled into the Majigen by Jedah, she simply looked around and said, "Haha, they're all mine... It's been a long time since a job this big." The Darkhunter occupation has grown considerably, though it has only started within the last year. This occupation is quite different from what Donovan, a half-human, half-demon, does out of fate. Routine Attending the conference Hunters Guild of the Northern European Alpine Branch to secure part of the silly profit, interchanging with the other Hunters is necessary. Obtaining weapons and ammunition through illegal means. A first class job requires first class materials. Maintaining portable weapons at home. To every Hunter, skipping this is suicidal. Making gunpowder mixtures for mines. Continuously researching is a sign of professional. Going to town to buy food and clothing, and going to Grandmother's house to do errands (her girl side can be seen here). Training for controlled shooting, such as shooting 50 targets while performing a 100 m (328 ft) dash. Basic training is the foundation for advanced stuff. One must not forget to always return to the basics Using the satellite Catastrophe, a camouflaged military satellite, to retrieve information on Darkstalkers. Information gathering is the key to the current Hunter business. One must use any means possible to eliminate the target. Enter the Dark Hunting Grand Prix held twice a year. A target is decided upon and they compete to see who can hunt it down first. This is a competition for the Hunters to test their own skills, but not all Hunters compete in this tournament. Companions Her two year old pet dog's name is Harry. The two men who appear in Beautiful Hunting are John and Arthur. It is rumored that their last names are Smith and Wesson, named after not only the firearm manufacturer, but also John Smith, the famous pioneer hunter who fell in love with Pocahontas. However, this is probably fan-made conjecture as there is no record of an Arthur Wesson with any historical significance. Horace Smith and Daniel Wesson founded Smith and Wesson in 1852. Appearances In Other Video Games *Cannon Spike *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash *SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2 *SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium Cameos *Baby Bonnie Hood also appears in Dhalsim's Toyshop stage next to Jon Talbain who is waving a white flag attached to his tail. Trivia *In Japan B.B.Hood is known as Bulleta (バレッタ, Baretta) *According to the All About Vampire Savior book, the man in who appears in one of B.B.Hood's winning poses is simply named Mr. K. Gallery Image:Bbhood-and-hunters.jpg|B. B. Hood and the Hunters Image:Bbhood-big.jpg|B. B. Hood holding an uzi Image:Bbhood-cs.jpg|B. B. Hood visiting grandma? Image:Bbhood-with-dog1.jpg|B. B. Hood with her dog Image:Bbhood-mv2.jpg|B. B. Hood from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Sprite ---- Category:Characters